YO SIEMPRE ESTUVE AQUI
by Queen-lust8
Summary: ES POCO CONFUSA, AVISO NO SE VAYAN A TIRAR AL METRO PORQUE NO LE ENTIENDEN...JAJAJA CONTIENE LEMON. LA HISTORIA DE UN AMOR QUE SIEMPRE ENCUENTRA PRETEXTOS PARA NO PODER SER AMOR...


**Hola dejo de nuevo un trabajito jajaja espero que les guste. Los personajes son J.R por desgracia Snape no me pertenece…eso es malo. Gracias por su apoyo en CASTIGAME… y saludos…**

**O-dIoSa**

**YO, SIEMPRE ESTUVE AQUÍ…**

Ya había pasado el suficiente tiempo para olvidar al que pudo ser el amor de su vida, ambos habían tomado rumbos diferentes…el había formado una familia y aunque ella estuvo fuera lloro el día de su boda, sabiendo que el quedaba más lejos de lo que ya estaba...

Había cambiado tanto…su cabello lo había cortado un poco… pero el seguía caminando por el patio del colegio con esa actitud que matarías por estar junto a el…

Cuando la volvió a ver ella estaba parada justo alado de la Mcgonagall, el la miro… como si quisiera recordarla, pero aunque había cambiado mucho no era lo suficiente para olvidarla…

-¿Cómo ah estado señorita?

-bien profesor…

-me alegra tenerla por aquí de nuevo…

-solo vine de paso…

-¿gusta acompañarme? Voy al nuevo auditorio, tal vez le guste ver como quedo…después de tanto tiempo.

-claro profesor- contesto, recordó que cuando ella salió del colegio habían comenzado a remodelar un viejo auditorio escolar, Mcgonagall la había dejado en los patios para que ella pudiera reconsiderar la oferta de quedarse de docente en alguna materia menor en el colegio- escuché que se ha casado….-soltó Hermione sorprendiendo a su profesor mientras caminaba a su lado.

-si, lo hice con Rosmeta….ella siempre se acuerda de usted…-Snape sonrió al decir esto, Hermione se sonrojo….-¿y usted se casara con Weasley?

-tal vez, sé que es su intención pedírmelo…pero….el no lo me lo ha propuesto….-dijo Hermione sin darse cuenta que su voz era un poco triste.

-veo que eso la entristece…

-no fue eso profesor….¿le gusta la literatura?

-la amo….

-yo amo al romanticismo…

-…el amor que nunca se puede alcanzar…que se está dispuesto a morir para no sufrir…el amor imposible…¿tiene usted un amor imposible señorita?-Hermione lo miro…

-si profesor, amo a un hombre casado, no sé si tiene hijos, no sé si alguna vez yo existí para el…

-eras muy pequeña para mi…no era justo atarte a un hombre como yo….-soltó Snape de repente….-me case con ella porque…¡no lo se!¡no me mire así! ¿Sabes cuantas veces quise besarte? Sentía tu mirada en mí y yo me ponía nervioso…y hasta que estuvo lejos me di cuenta de lo que usted pudo haber sido de mi…-Hermione quería llorar, pero solo subió al escenario.

-yo siempre estuve aquí, pudo haberme escrito una carta y no dejarme perder…sin embargo yo también debería de haber evitado su boda…y solo me encerré a llorar…no quise saber de usted pero en el fondo me moría por….-Hermione vio que el profesor subía a donde esta ella…pero cerró el telón…y aunque había quedado oscuro Hermione vio como la silueta de el se acercaba… Ella extendió su mano hacia el, toco sus mejillas extrañamente húmedas, el acerco su cuerpo con su brazos y la beso…Hermione contesto el beso suavemente pero luego se intensifico…

-te dejare amarme en la oscuridad para que sea…

-si me enseñaras como amas, me enseñaras el placer que compartes con ella….y seria mi peor tortura…

-esa no es la intención…yo también viviré en la tortura porque conoceré su cuerpo y lo necesitare a mi lado pero….también se que será de otro….-murmuro y acallo sus reclamos con su labios, ella paso sus manos por su espalda y se separo un poco para quitarle la túnica, el había bajado sus manos para poder disfrutar del tacto por la blusa para acariciar sus pechos…la tumbo en uno de los telones sin instalar y se subió encima de ella, sin quererla lastimar… lentamente fue desabrochando cada botón disfrutando cada área descubierta, la tenue luz que entraba por la ventila le enseñaba sus finos rasgos mirándola como ningún otro hombre la podría mirar…pero se separo de ella…ella quedo tumbada en el piso mientras el acercaba una de las sillas que habían ahí…se sentó y solo la siguió mirando…Hermione se levanto y se empezó a desnudar…cada vista que ella le ofrecía el solo se le apetecía pasar la lengua por sus labios…era tan hermosa…

-ven...-murmuro cuando la vio completamente desnuda, ella se acerco cuando el se quito su camisa y la unió con la ropa de ella…cuando la tuvo cerca el solo atino a abrazarla por las caderas y poner su cara en el ombligo y jugar con su perforación con la lengua, aspiro su olor…y beso la marca de sus huesos, subió del vientre hasta llegar debajo de sus pechos, eran pequeños y redondos, simplemente perfectos…su cuerpo virginal era simplemente perfecto cosa que no contaba con ello en su hogar, su esposa ya había tenido muchos amantes pero…aun a su pesar así la había desposado.

Sus labios fueron directamente a sus pezones los mamo hasta llegar a morderlos suavemente y sus manos tenían atrapados los glúteos de ella, Hermione simplemente había comenzado a acariciar su cabello, la sentó encima de el abriendo sus piernas…el llevo su mano a su entrepierna y sus dedos empezaron a acariciar su clítoris y Hermione sintió un shock eléctrico en su columna que la hizo arquearse…

-mírame Granger….

-profesor….-gimió ella cuando el comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro de ella

-mírame…ve quien soy…ve…quien te dará por primera vez el placer que siempre as ansiado conocer…por mi cuerpo- el dejaba suaves besos y chupetones en su cuello mientras ella se convulsionaba y gemía…

-Snape….

-prométeme que siempre serás mía…que cuando te llame tu estarás a mi lado…- Hermione busco de nuevo sus labios y lo beso lo más fuerte posible -eso es un si para mi…

La separo en lo que bajaba sus pantalones para sentarla en el…Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor y placer porque él se empezó a mover rápidamente olvidando que ella tenía aun que acostumbrarse…Hermione mientras empezaba a moverse a su ritmo sintió sus lagrimas correr sus mejillas y a Snape con el esfuerzo de tomarlas…

Ambos se empezaron a moverse rápidamente y alcanzaron el clímax en un solo grito…Hermione cuido de no marcar sus uñas en la espalda… tal vez su esposa podía detectarlas….

Hermione deseo por primera vez que el estar cerca de el terminara lo más rápido posible se trato de alejar lo más posible de el. Snape comenzó a vestirse cuando ella también lo empezó…bajo del escenario y se fue.

Se recrimino porque se había acostado con un hombre que solo sabía que estaba loco por las pociones y su canción favorita era Satisfaction de los Rollings Stones, se recargo en la puerta mientras quiso tranquilizarse mientras escuchaba el estruendoso ruido de una silla aventada contra la pared, sus lagrimas no podían parar, quería desaparecer, solo desaparecer…se sentía como cuando tomaba algo que no era suyo y después su madre la reprendía por haberlo tomado…

-Profesora, solo pido tiempo más. Terminare mis pendientes, mis estudios y vendré más preparada, sabrá que es mejor para el prestigio y para los alumnos de este colegio – Hermione trato de disculparse y después había desaparecido entre las llama verdes de la chimenea.

Se sentía como una adolecente mientras miraba las pruebas caseras de embarazo que después de ir a Londres muggle con sus amigos, había comprado mientras la mayoría discutían que película rentar.

Habían pasado ya tres meses después de haber sido una aventurilla de Snape, había bajado de peso y su ciclo se había interrumpido y aunque no le dio importancia Hermione se había alarmado cuando quiso vomitar al despertar, antojos de mermelada a cucharadas…solo era estrés, ahora su estrés tendría un nombre y le diría mamá…

-¿escuchaste lo de Snape?- dijo Ginny- Rosmeta, la esposa de Snape a muerto… - Hermione había quedado en shock

-estoy embarazada…

-¡oh! Eso es fantástico Herm, felicidades, mamá se volverá loca cuando lo sepa, le encantan los bebés- Ginny estaba feliz con la noticia…

Hermione estaba atormentada por la idea de Snape viudo, ella embarazada de el único hombre que había amado en toda su vida …una lechuza le interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando se poso en su regazo para que pudiera tomar la carta, en el sobre se leía:

"_S. Snape"_

Ese momento le dio las suficientes fuerzas para desaparecer de la vida de el…

-Elena Granger ¿podrás quedarte quieta mientras te trato de vestir?- una niña de azabaches rizos corría alrededor de su madre que tenía un vestido verde de terciopelo listo para ponérselo a su pequeña…

-mamá…no quiero ir…esas gentes yo no las conozco- balbuceo la niña cuando su madre por fin la había atrapado y observaba la expresión de disgusto que había heredado de su padre, se parecía tanto a el…

-lo se cariño, pero será bueno que conozcas a los amigos de tu madre…después de tanto tiempo por fin volvimos a Londres…

-Florent dijo que no volvería…- Ese niño era el mejor amigo de su hija del kínder…

-Elena…Francia es un buen país y regresaremos, ahora solo estamos en Londres de vacaciones…- Consoló Hermione a su hija

Casi cuatro años habían pasado, el antiguo cuartel de la orden era el sitio donde Hermione había quedado de verse con Ginny, era demasiado tarde pero Elena por fin se había cansado y se había dormido en el auto…

-¡Hermione!- casi todos habían gritado al momento de verla llegar con la niña entre sus brazos, ella dejo a Elena en el sillón y fue a saludar a todos con alegría…

-buenas noches Granger…-esa voz, fue la que hizo que casi se fuera al suelo desmayada…

-Severus…- no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo había visto y fue el último que fue a saludar. Ginny no pudo dejar de comparar el dulce rostro de la niña con Snape…era una copia calca.

-¿su hija?- pregunto mientras acariciaba el rostro de la niña…

-Snape, luego hablamos…

-te busque Hermione…me quede solo y tu no estuviste conmigo, exijo respuestas…

-¿mami?- Elena abrió sus negros ojos mirando unos iguales a los suyos en Snape…

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Elena- dijo la niña

-¿hablas francés?

-si, mi mami y yo vivimos en Francia…

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- Elena subió cuatro de sus dedos de su pequeña mano, Snape sonrió y miro a Hermione…

-¿te gustan los regalos?

-no me has dicho cómo te llamas

- Severus Snape…

- yo pensé que te llamabas Becker…- murmuro Hermione

-si, me gustan los regalos- dijo Elena, Snape saco su varita y arrepintiéndose de que nunca utilizaría ese hechizo le dio un oso de peluche y la niña se volvió dormir…

Hermione quería salir de ahí, Snape la hacia perder el piso…aun lo amaba…aun lo necesitaba…

-esa niña es mi hija- Snape había preferido la ruta muggle en el auto de Hermione…

-no lo es, conocí a un chico francés y el es el padre…

- claro, por eso tiene casi toda mi cara según la Señorita Weasley…Rosmeta murió, ven conmigo a Hogwarts…

-no es tan fácil, no le diré que eres su padre…

-te amo…le diremos que yo me fui a un viaje pero que estaremos juntos…te deje ir dos veces…y ahora no lo pienso hacer al menos que sea porque ya morí….

**Es increíble lo que puede recordar en un funeral, Hermione lloraba por los años que el no estuvo con el y los años que estuvo a su lado mientras su camino en la docencia en Hogwarts y el crecimiento de su hijos los habían llevado juntos mano con mano…**

**Solo pudo decirle adiós con un beso a los fríos labios del cadáver… llorar con Elena, William y George la falta de su padre… su dolor lo quiso cubrir con el recuerdo de su primer beso…y su falta con el recuerdo de su cuerpo y su respiración y sonrío cuando por fin pudo marcar su cuerpo como suyo…**

**Cuando se quedo sola ante la lapida pudo leer…**

"**YO SIEMPRE ESTUVE AQUÍ….PARA TI, TE AMO"**


End file.
